At present, the tail cap of a torch controlled by a tail switch is mainly composed of a tail cap shell, a button switch and some simple parts. Usually, the tail cap of the torch can only realize a simple on-off function and does not have group multi-gear dimming control function in itself. The conventional grouped multi-mode dimmable torch generally implements the grouped multi-mode control function for the dimming of the torch by continuously clicking the switch or under the separate control of a plurality of separate switches, so as not to be simple and convenient enough in operation.
In the prior art, there is still no effective solution for solving the problem of complex grouped multi-mode dimming operation at present.